Last Words in A minute
by patrisse.zeroeight
Summary: It's almost end of the school year ... they are already in their 4th year high school will Ryoma tell his true feelings to Sakuno ? Ryosaku pairing. Non-yaoi


Now that they are about to graduate, will Ryoma tell his true feelings to Sakuno?

It's almost 4 years since Sakuno and Ryoma met. Now they're in their 4th year Highschool.... A month before the graduation...

"Ano... Ryoma-kun, Ganbatte neh~!" Sakuno said, as she felt a hot feeling rushing to her head. "Hn. Arigatou!" Ryoma replied coldly. "Gomenasai! But I can't watch your final match. Because I need to fix some things up." Sakuno said bowing her head, "hn." was his only reply and walked away. When Sakuno's on her way home, she noticed Ryoma leanign on the gate and exactly looking at her. "why is he still here? Tennis practices are over. And why is he looking at my direction?" Sakuno thought to herself. He walk towards her and said, "how long do you intend to let me wait?" Ryoma said, Sakuno gasped to her surprise. "Is he talking to me?" Sakuno thought again. "Oi ! Ryuzaki!" Ryoma snapped his fingers... Sakuno got back to reality... "A-ano... Gomenasai!". "Let's go!" Ryoma said as he walk with her, "is this true? or this is just a dream?" she keeps on asking her self. "A-ano... Ryoma-kun, why did you come with me? I can go home alone." sakuno finally break the long-term silence, "your Obaa-chan asked me to do her a favor, and that is to lead you at home. So that she's sure that you've come home safely." Ryoma answered. "oh...." she said. "Ryuzaki, were already here..." Ryoma snapped her out again, because she's spacing-out AGAIN. This is their routine since the start of february... Because Sakuno's grandmother is busy doing things, leaving Sakuno at home alone...

-o0o-

After A Month... Ryoma always feel uneasy. He don't even know why he have 2 choices.... 1st choice: Sakuno's absent... and 2nd choice: He didn't ate breakfast because he's already late.

-o0o-

At the day of graduation....

-o0o-

"Sakuno-chan! Otsoide! I wanna see you in your gown for tonight's grand ball!!" Tomo-chan demanded her friend. "Hai! Hai!" Sakuno replied as she went out of her room.. "What? I-is that you?" Tomoka asked. "Ofcourse! Why? I-is th-there something wrong? Tell me! Should I change my dress? I-is it too outstanding?" Sakuno asked her open-mouthed friend. "NO! your gorgeous... NO! beautiful... NO! Magnificent! Aah.... I give up! Your so beautiful Sakuno!" Tomo-chan complimented her friend. "Arigatou Tomo-chan! demo I'm not used wearing gown!" Sakuno thanked her friend.

-o0o-

After the graduation...

At the party...

-o0o-

Sakuno's just sitting at her chair, many boys are already asking her to dance but she refused their request.. She saw a not-so-tall, dark-green haired boy heading towards her. "May I have your 1st dance?" Ryoma asked Sakuno... "a-ano... de-demo..." Sakuno uttered... "No buts for tonight" Ryoma pulled Sakuno at the center... Many people looked at them. "Ryoma-kun they're all looking at us! I'm getting embarassed!" Sakuno bowed her head. Ryoma smelled her sweet cherry shampoo, that made a small smirk on his face. "Just don't mind them Sakuno." In her shock she asked her self... "Did Ryoma-kun just called me by my fist name?" Sakuno's heart jumps for joy... "Sakuno.." a sudden silence filled the room ... "I think I can't keep this anymore... will you be my girlfriend?" Ryoma asked Sakuno as he look into her chocolatey eyes. "A-ano ... Hai!" Sakuno said it out loudly because until now she's in the state of shock ... Everyone cheered and the night went on...

At the Last minute in the party... Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's arm gently and pulled her towards him and they met in a kiss... At first Sakuno is at the stage of shock (AGAIN) but later she give up at the sweet temptation and kiss him back. After they broke the kiss Ryoma leaned at her and whispered to her " I HAD LOVE YOU FROM THE VERY START." Those 3 words are what Sakuno's been waiting to hear from him for a long time. "I love you too Ryoma-kun" as she replied back.

-o0o-

Hope you like it ... Please Rate and review . thanks


End file.
